


So Here We Are

by heyneble



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyneble/pseuds/heyneble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아카데미AU. 스팍은 어머니의 한 마디에 자신과 커크의 관계를 생각해 보게 된다. 그리고 친구에서 연인으로 자연스레 이어지는 두 사람의 이야기.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1장: 스팍의 이야기

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Here We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159365) by [LieutenantLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantLiv/pseuds/LieutenantLiv). 



> 번역을 허락해 주신 LieutenantLiv님께 감사드립니다 (_ _)  
> (Thank you for your permission to translate this, LieutenantLiv!)

 

 

 

 _“그에게 전념하고 있구나. (You are dedicated to him.)”_

스타플릿에 입대한 지 3년, 배움에 전념한 시간 17년에 감정을 빼어나게 통제한 지도 21년이 되었는데 스팍에 대해 어머니가 내린 평가는 그랬다.

스팍이 제임스 타이베리우스 커크와 함께 일한 건 고작 삼 년 뿐이었지만 그 기간 동안 두 사람의 관계는 상당히 변화무쌍했다. (적어도 커크 쪽에선) 순수한 혐오와 좌절, 오해로 시작된 관계였다. 관계가 발전하며 서로의 불일치에 ‘대처하게’ 되었지만 예상대로 좌절과 오해는 여전했다. 하지만 그게 언제부터 변하기 시작했는지 스팍도 정확히 짚어내진 못했다.

둘이 서로 조화를 이룰 수 있음을 깨달으면서 두 사람에겐 서로의 차이에 대한 존경심 같은 것이 생겨났다. 둘은 아주 완벽하게 대조를 이루었다. 커크의 직관력은 스팍의 논리와 대조를 이루었고 열정은 민첩한 지능과, 충동적인 성격은 규칙을 철저히 지키려는 원칙과 대조를 이루었다. 둘은 우주선의 완벽한 지휘관들이었고 그 점은 어느 곳에서 무엇을 하더라도 마찬가지였다.

아니나 다를까, 그렇기 때문에 이런 상호 조화 가능성은 독특한 우정을 만들어 냈다. 둘은 누구보다 서로의 장점과 단점을 잘 알았고 서로에게 감출 것도 없었다. 둘은 우주선의 내부 구조만큼이나 서로를 잘 알았고, 또 그래야만 했기 때문에 비길 데 없는 유대관계를 형성했으며 둘 사이를 부술 수 있는 것은 아무 것도 없었다. 두 사람은 너무나 달랐지만 그럼에도 불구하고 둘은 기름칠을 해서 완벽하게 잘 맞는 톱니바퀴처럼 자연스레 맞물렸다. 그래서 둘이 함께 있지 않은 모습을 본 사람이 거의 없을 정도였다. 

스팍이 생각하기에 어머니께서 제 미래의 함장이자 가장 친한 친구를 처음 만나고 스팍과 함께 걸어서 호텔로 돌아가던 중에 _“그에게 전념하고 있구나.”_ 하고 말씀하신 건 그런 이유 때문이었다.

스팍은 자신과 커크는 위험한 상황에서 서로를 믿어야 하는 일등 항해사와 함장 사이에 꼭 필요한 관계를 맺은 것이라고 설명했다. 스팍은 부모님이 함께 묵으시는 교정 근처에 있는 호텔로 어머니를 모셔다 드렸다. 샌프란시스코의 불빛은 하늘을 흐릿한 주황색으로 물들이면서 얄궂게도 별빛을 가리고 있었다.

아만다는 스카프로 목을 꼭 감싼 전통 벌칸 옷을 입고 있었다. 아만다는 추위라는 것을 잊고 지냈을 테지만 지금 아만다가 있는 곳은 벌칸이 아니었다.

“저희 훈련에서도 꼭 필요한 부분입니다. 함장과 일등 항해사로서 조화를 이뤄야 하니까요.”  
“그 말은 맞아.”

아만다가 중얼거렸다. 아만다는 내내 땅을 보고 걸었다. 슬며시 미소를 지으면서도 벌칸에서 오래 살고 또 벌칸인과 결혼까지 한 아만다는 그 미소를 쉬이 떨칠 줄도 알았다. 

“이곳에서 잘 성장해서 보기 좋아, 스팍. 그럴 줄이야 알았지만.”  
“지지해 주셔서 늘 감사드립니다.”  
“어머, 네가 어떤 진로를 선택하든 난 늘 널 지지한단다, 스팍. 넌 늘 자랑스러운 아들이었어.”

어머니 옆에서 뒷짐을 지고 걷던 스팍은 당연히 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.

“게다가 네게 내 지원은 필요 없잖니. 동료나 어른들이 네게 뭘 바라든 너는 늘 네 뜻을 관철시켰잖아. 지금 이 모든 성과는 온전히 네 힘으로 얻어낸 것이고 그래서 엄마는 그게 참 자랑스러워.”

스팍이 어색하게 고개를 숙여 인사했다. 그런 칭찬은 인간의 특성이었다. 벌칸인은 빈말이 갖는 가치를 전혀 알지 못했고 그런 말에 반응하는 법도 알지 못했다.

“네가 여기서 얼마나 잘 해냈는지 보고나니 놀랍다. 학문적으로는 말할 것도 없고 사회적인 부분에서도 말이야.”

이 말에는 스팍도 눈썹을 움찔거렸다. 

“작은 교정에서 살면서 정해진 사람들과 대부분의 수업을 함께 듣다보면 그러지 않기가... 힘듭니다.”

아만다는 새어나오는 웃음을 참았다. 스팍 스스로 친구를 사귀었다는 사실을 쉽게 인정하지 않으리란 건 알았다. 아만다는 방금 전에 제임스 커크는 물론이고 머리 회전이 빠른 니요타 우후라와 ‘짖긴 해도 물지는 않는’ 본즈 (스팍은 사실 본즈와는 친구가 아니라고 강조했다), 조용하고 친절한 히카루 술루를 포함한 스팍의 친구 몇 명을 만났다. 제임스 커크는 대단한 친구였다. 사람을 휘어잡는 능력도 대단했고 머리도 좋았다. ‘습관처럼 연애하는 사람’이란 스팍의 표현이 과장이 아닌 이유를 알 수 있었다.

아만다는 스팍이 제 자리를 찾아가듯 자연스레 제임스 커크 곁으로 가는 것도 눈치 챘다.

아만다는 감정 표현을 거의 찾아볼 수 없는 벌칸에서 수십여 년을 보냈다. 그래서 스팍과 제임스가 대화하고 교제하는 모습을 보면 알 수 있었다. 아만다는 두 사람의 관계가 단순히 직업적인 관계를 넘어섰다는 걸 즉시 알아차렸다.

“네 친구들을 보니 정말 기뻤어.”

지구에서 삼 년을 지낸 스팍은 사교적인 대화에도 익숙했다.

“어머니께서 좋게 보시니 저도 기쁩니다. 그러나 다시 한 번 말씀드리지만 맥코이 박사는 제가 친구라고 부를 사람이 아니라는 걸 강조하고 싶습니다.”

아만다가 싱긋 웃고 말았다. 참을 수가 없었다. 아만다는 자신을 기쁘게 하던 제 아들이 그리웠다.

“너희 둘을 보고 나니 제임스 커크와 네가 왜 잘 맞는 한 쌍인지 알 것 같아.”

스팍이 뚱한 얼굴을 했다.

“그에게 전념하고 있구나.”

이제 스팍은 침대에 누워 명상을 하고 있었다. 적어도 그래야만 했다. 그러나 스팍은 제 어머니의 말을 일일이 곱씹었다. 어머니는 벌칸에서 사셨고 말 속에 은연중에 담긴 뜻을 알아차릴 정도로 벌칸인과 오랫동안 함께 지냈기 때문에 우연한 실수로 그런 말을 하실 리가 없었다. 빈틈없는 어머니가 그런 실수를 하실 리가 없었다.

그래서 어머니가 자신과 커크를 ‘잘 맞는 한 쌍’이라고 하시며 자신이 커크에게 ‘전념한다’고 말씀하셨다는 사실은 스팍이 커크를 신경 쓰고 있다는 뜻을 강하고 분명하게 전달하고 있었다. 그것도 일등 항해사가 함장을 챙기는 것 이상으로 신경을 쓴다는 뜻이었다.

스팍이 아치 모양으로 양 손가락 끝을 맞댄 제 두 손을 얼굴께로 들어올렸다. 명상을 할 때면 흔히 하는 동작이었다. 다만 지금은 눈을 꼭 감고 있었다. 평소에 명상을 할 때는 그럴 필요가 없었다. 스팍은 눈을 뜬 채로도 바깥세상에 있는 집중을 방해하는 것들을 쉽게 차단할 수 있었다. 게다가 스팍은 잠을 자는 대신 명상을 할 때도 많았다. 어느 이른 아침에 스팍을 깨우러 와야 했던 커크는 그 모습에 불안해했다. 스팍이 눈을 뜨고 잔다고 생각하니 무서웠던 모양이었다. 커크가 보인 더 정확한 첫 반응은 이랬다.

“깜짝이야, 으아, 잠깐, 너 눈 뜨고 자는 거야? 그거 진짜 섬뜩하다.”

하지만 지금 스팍은 편안한 장소를 찾느라 고생하고 있었다. 스팍은 감은 눈꺼풀 너머로 되풀이 해 나타나는 커크와 어머니의 모습을 상상했다. 이런 방식은 스팍이 자주 쓰는 방식은 아니었다. 맥코이가 스팍에게 상상력이 부족하다고 비난하는 일이 많았지만 그건 사실이 아니었다. 스팍에게도 상상력은 있었지만 이를 이용하는 것은 벌칸인의 습성이 아니었다.

그에게 전념하고 있구나.

전념한다.

아만다는 헌신한다고는 하지 않았다. 그렇게 말했다면 훨씬 이해하기 쉬운 말이었겠지. 아만다는 자신이 은연중에 남긴 어떤 말이든, 스팍이 자각한 것 이상으로 커크에게 마음이 있다는 사실까지도 알아차릴 만큼 스팍에게 통찰력이 있다는 걸 알고 있었다.

어머니의 말을 걱정하는 것이 아니었다. 오히려 걱정되는 것은 그 말을 부정하지 못하는 자신이었다. 모든 증거가 그 점을 명백히 가리키고 있었다. 스팍은 그에게 전념하고 있다. 여러 가지 면에서.

벌칸 혼혈로서 스팍은 자신이 그런 감정을 느낄 수 있다는 사실조차 알아차리지 못했다.

언제 그렇게 된 걸까?

서로에게 실망하던 것이 우정으로 변화하기 시작한 시점을 정확하게 짚어내지 못하는 것처럼 스팍은 제 감정이 무언가 더 큰 것으로 변하기 시작한 시점도 기억할 수 없었다.

게다가, 그 감정은 무엇일까?

전념한다는 말은 자신이 처음 알아차린 것보다 훨씬 정확한 표현이었다. 헌신한다는 말도 크게 다르지 않았다.

스팍이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

왜 제임스 타이베리우스 커크였을까? 그는 정말 짜증나고 모순적이며 감정 변화가 심하고 종잡을 수 없는데다 종종 비합리적이고 경솔하며 지기 싫어하고 따지길 좋아하고...

그럼에도 불구하고.

그는 동정심이 많았다. 그는 친절했고 영리하며 통찰력도 있고 이해심도 많은데다 유쾌하고 의지가 강하며 어린애처럼 기대도 잘 하고 복잡하며... 흥미롭고...

스팍이 한숨을 쉬며 눈을 떴다.

이 문제는 더 생각해 봐야 할 것이다.

이 상황은... 좋지 않다고 생각했다.

전자 패드가 울리는 소리에 생각이 멈췄다. 스팍이 자리에서 일어나 제 전자 패드를 들고 책상 모서리에 기댔다. 커크에게서 온 문자였다. 스팍은 커크가 파티에 가 있었던 것이 떠올랐다.

안녕 스픅ㅏ 네가 정ㄹ맣ㄹ좋은친구라곰ㄹ허려고어디애ㅑ?????

걱정으로 스팍이 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 커크가 술에 취해 문자를 보내는 일은 익숙했다. 다음 날이면 커크는 그런 문자를 보냈음에 민망해하며 늘 사과를 했었다. 하지만 이런 일은 늘 반복됐다.

스팍은 커크의 호기심을 간단히 만족시킬 생각에 한 단어 남짓한 문자를 보내곤 했다.

내 방

회신을 하고도 스팍은 전자 패드를 내려놓지 않았다. 스팍은 곧 다른 문자를 받게 될 줄 알고 있었다.

내가가도됴ㅐ

스팍이 인상을 썼다. 이건 정상이 아니었다. 게다가 맞춤법 상태도 평소보다 훨씬 좋지 않았다.

흡수한 술의 양이 얼마나 되지?

스팍이 전자 패드를 손에 들고 방 안을 서성였다. 제임스 커크는 스팍이 만난 사람 중에서 가장 스팍을 걱정하게 하는 사람이었다. 문자 사이의 간격이 평소보다 길었다.

짐?

스팍이 멈추고 기다렸다.

어ㅓㅓㅓ 핳하하하하하하핳ㅎ하하

스팍은 이 문자를 술을 많이 마셨다는 뜻으로 해석했다.

내가 데리러 가지. 지금 어디에 있나?

내삳지슴가ㅣㄹ게

스팍은 술에 취한 스타플릿 예정자의 암호를 해독할 수 없었다. 클링온 어, 안다리아 어, 텔라리아 어라면 할 수 있었다. 하지만 술에 취한 제임스 커크의 언어는 해석할 수 없었다.

거기 있으라고 말하고 싶군.

아라써ㅓㅓㅓㅓㅓㅓㅓㅓㅓㅓ☹

스팍은 ☹의 의미도 알지 못했다. 짐이 깨면 물어볼 생각이었다.

어디에 있지?

스팍은 제 방 바깥에서 귀가하는 사람들의 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 전자 패드로 시간을 확인했다. 새벽 2시 33분이었다. 그렇게 오래 명상을 한 줄도 몰랐다. 짐이 그런 상태인 것도 당연했다.

흠ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ 공기역학 싱허묘실비ㅏㄱ

한 문장에서 어떻게 ‘공기역학’이란 단어 말고는 다 틀릴 수 있는지 스팍은 알 길이 없었다.

스팍은 그 문제를 깊이 생각하지 않고 방을 나섰다. 비틀거리는 학생 몇을 급히 피해야 했지만 그런 것은 일도 아니었다. 공기역학 실험실은 걸어서 오 분이면 도착했다. 가로등 불빛 더미가 인도를 밝게 비췄고 걸어가는 동안 스팍의 그림자는 커졌다 작아졌다 했다. 그 모습에 스팍은 얼마 전에 제 어머니와 나눴던 대화가 자꾸 떠올랐다.

연구실 바깥 계단에 누워있는 짐을 보자 곧 정신이 들었다. 짐은 밤새 거기서 잠을 잘 것처럼 누워 있었다. 스팍이 다가가보니 사실 짐이 잠이 들었다는 걸 알 수 있었다.

“짐.”

커크는 입을 살짝 벌리고 딱딱한 돌 대신 손으로 머리를 받치고 있었다. 짐은 대답이 없었다.

“짐.”

스팍이 좀 더 단호하게 불렀다.

짐이 찡그린 눈으로 스팍을 찾듯이 주위를 둘러보았다. 짐의 두 눈은 겨우 스팍을 발견했다.

“어, 네가 날 찾았네!”  
“네 문자를 해독하는 일이 쉽지는 않았지만 그리 오래 걸리지는 않았어.”  
“아, 그래.”

짐이 말꼬리를 늘였다. 짐이 인상을 쓰며 불만 가득한 어린아이처럼 주머니를 뒤졌다.

“내 전자 패드는... 어디 간 거지...”

스팍이 짐 바로 옆에 놓인 전자 패드를 집어 들었다.

“지금은 이건 내가 들고 있도록 하지.”  
“흠푸.”

스팍은 대답하지 않았다. ‘흠푸’에 어떻게 대답해야 하는지 알 수 없었다.

짐이 몹시 선명하고 파란 눈으로 스팍을 바라보았다. 두 눈이 흐려지지 않은 건 놀라운 일이었다. 술에 취한 지금 이 순간에도 그 눈동자는 날카롭고 강렬했다. 하지만 짐의 표정은 슬픈 어린아이 같았다.

“네 방에 가도 돼?”

스팍은 생각할 필요도 느끼지 못했다. 상대가 짐이라면 무엇이든 할 수 있었다.

스팍은 짐에게 헌신했다.

“걸을 수 있나?”  
“프, 당연하지, 그렇게 취한 건 아니야.”

그 말에 스팍이 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 짐이 계단 모서리를 짚으며 천천히 두 발로 섰다. 짐은 걱정스러울 만큼 휘청거렸다. 계단에서 손을 때고 똑바로 일어서려던 순간 짐이 발을 뒤로 헛디디며 주저 앉아 버렸다. 

“으, 내가 다시 일어날게.”

스팍이 짐에게 팔짱을 끼며 일으켜 세웠다.

“아니. 네가 다치는 걸 두고 볼 순 없어.”

짐이 코웃음을 치고 중얼거렸다.

“어차피 아픈 줄도 모를 거야.”  
“그게 문제가 아니야.”

짐은 스팍에게 잘 기댄 채 잠시 걸었다. 느렸지만 걷고 있었다. 짐이 평소보다 조용하다는 것을 알아차리고 보니, 짐의 다리도 멈춰 있었다.

짐은 잠이 들었고 크게 코도 골았다.

“짐.”

스팍이 엄한 소리로 불렀다.

“흐음.”  
“내 방에 돌아갈 때까지는 정신을 차리려고 해야지.”  
“흐음.”

만족할만한 대답이 아니었다.

스팍이 불만에 찬 한숨을 쉬었다. 스팍은 화가 났다. 스팍은 지금 어쩌다 진심으로 좋아하게 된 사람을 짐짝처럼 어깨에 메고 있었다. 그 사람이 걸을 수 없기 때문이었다. 그것도 술에 너무 취해서.

“으아, 왜 다 뒤집힌 거야?”  
“내가 널 어깨에 매고 있기 때문이지.”

스팍이 참을성 있게 대답해 주었다.

“왜? 나는... 나는 괜찮은데...”  
“네가 서서 잠이 들었어.”  
“뭐어? 아니... 우와, 스팍!”  
“그래, 짐.”  
“네 엉덩이 정말 멋지다.”

스팍이 인상을 썼다가 얼굴을 붉혔다. 스팍이 민망했다고 말할만한 순간이 있다면 바로 지금이었을 것이다.

“내가 왜 이걸 몰랐지?”  
“다시 자도 괜찮아.”

스팍이 술에 취해 킥킥대는 미래의 함장을 기숙사에 있는 제 방으로 짊어 메고 오는 동안 몇몇이 이상한 눈으로 두 사람을 쳐다보았다. 두 사람은 눈치 채지 못했지만.

“스코티가 위스키라는 엄청난 술을 줬거든... 이제, 이제 스코틀랜드에서만 구할 수 있는 술이래. 그런데 예전엔 정말 유명해서, 세상 사람들이 다 알았을 정도인가 봐... 왜 그랬는지 알 것 같아아.”  
“그렇군.”

스팍이 제 방 문을 열고 방으로 들어가면서 짐이 머리를 방문 틀에 찧지 않도록 조심했다. 머리가 다치면 상황이 더 안 좋아질 수 있었다. 스팍은 어깨에서 짐을 조심스레 내려놓으려 했지만 아무리 노력해도 짐은 침대에 위험하고 투박하게 떨어져서 팔다리를 널브러뜨리는 게 고작이었다. 그건 아주 곤란한 일이었다. 짐을 겨우 안전하게 침대에 눕힌 스팍은 짐이 곧 잠이 들겠다고 생각했다.

스팍이 전자 패드를 확인했다.

젠장 잠깐 눈을 뗀 것뿐인데 이 자식이 급히 도망치는 토끼처럼 사라져버렸어

레오나드 맥코이 박사에게서 온 문자였다. 스팍이 맥코이를 칭찬하는 한 가지는 그가 짐을 많이 신경 쓴다는 점이었다.

짐은 지금 내 기숙사에 쓰러져 있네. 의료 처치가 필요해 보이지는 않지만 내일 아침엔 찾을지도 모르겠군.

금방 회신이 돌아왔다.

다행이다. 내가 내일 그 놈 숙취까지 챙겨줄 거라고는 생각하지 않겠지. 만약 그런다면 그 놈 머리를 한 대 때려주고 어떻게 되나 볼 거야

스팍은 그렇게 공격적일 필요는 없다고 생각했지만 짐을 걱정해서 그러는 것이라는 건 알고 있었다. 그건 스팍도 이해할 수 있었다.

전자 패드를 책상에 올려놓은 스팍은 물을 가지러 갔다. 제공할만한 음식은 없었지만 적어도 수분 보충은 해 줄 수 있었다. 싱크대에서 물을 한 잔 받은 스팍은 거울에 비친 제 모습을 바라보았다. 피곤한 모습이었다. 스팍도 잠을 자야 했다. 최근에 스팍은 잠을 푹 잘 수 없었는데 이제야 그 이유를 깨달았다. 평소엔 낮은 수준의 감정적 싸움이 외부 요인에 의해 고조되어 있었다.

짐이 침대 전체를 차지했기 때문에 오늘 밤에 잠을 잘 수 없는 건 확실했다.

스팍이 한숨을 쉬고 돌아와 제 침대 옆에 잔을 내려놓았다. 물을 마시라고 짐을 깨울까도 생각했지만 그냥 자게 두는 게 낫다는 생각이 들었다.

“스팍.”

스팍이 놀라서 짐을 내려다보았다. 자고 있다고 생각했는데 그렇지 않았던 게 분명했다.

“짐.”  
“내가 네 침대를 다 차지할 줄 알아? 이리 와.”

짐이 꼼지락대며 왼쪽으로 가더니 옆으로 돌아누웠다.

“이리 와.”

짐이 또 한 번 재촉했다. 스팍은 망설였다.

“네가 편히 쉬려면...”  
“으, 괜찮아. 여긴 네 방이잖아.”  
“그런데 난 지금 너한테 내 방을 쓰는 법에 대한 지시를 받고 있지.”

짐이 불만스레 끙끙거렸다.

“그래. 그런데 너도 엄청 피곤해 보여.”  
“지구식으로 ‘말도 못하지’가 적절한 대답으로 보이는군.”

하지만 스팍은 짐의 제안을 거부하진 못했다. 스팍이 짐을 거부하는 경우는 극히 적었다. 스팍은 망설이며 짐 옆에 등을 대고 누웠다. 짐의 얼굴이 위험할 정도로 스팍과 가까웠다.

두 사람은 한동안 아무 말이 없었다. 스팍은 짐이 잠이 들었다고 생각했다. 스팍은 짐이 제 옆에 편히 누워 점점 느릿하고 편안한 숨소리를 내는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

“저기... 스팍?”  
“응, 짐.”

막 잠이 들려는 모양인지 다정하고 잠에 취한 목소리였다.

“네가 내 친구라니 난 운이 좋아. 가끔씩 내가 정말 한심하게 굴어서 미안해.”

스팍이 천장을 바라보았다.

“나도 내가 네 친구인 게 자랑스럽다고 생각해.”

짐은 스팍의 어깨에 코를 비벼대며 뭉개진 소리를 냈다. 스팍이 긴장하며 생각으로 불을 붙이기라도 할 기세로 천장을 뚫어져라 바라보았다.

“스팍.”

중얼거리는 목소리는 여전히 뭉개져 있었다.

“응, 짐.”  
“난 네 옆에 없으면 네가 그리워.”

스팍은 뭐라고 생각해야 하는지, 무슨 대답을 해야 할지 몰랐다.

짐이 망설이며 다시 입을 열었다.

“도와줘서 고마워.”  
“넌 내 친구잖아. 늘 도와줄 거야.”  
“흠.”

짐이 스팍의 어깨에 대고 졸린 듯 미소지었다.

“날 챙겨주는 사람이 있다는 건 좋은 것 같아.”

스팍이 대답하려고 입을 열었지만 대답할 말이 없었다.

나는 널 ‘챙겨주기’만 하는 게 아니야. 너에게 전념하고 있어.


	2. 짐의 이야기

“ _왜 이래_ , 커크. 너한테 그 시험은 내가 우주선에서 눈 가리고 길 찾는 수준일 걸.”

 

스코티는 빠르게 걸어가는 스팍과 짐을 따라 잡으려 잰걸음을 걸었다.

 

“쉬엄쉬엄해.”

“스코티, 나 공부해야 해. 이 시험을 멋지게 통과해야...”

“통과할 거야, 알면서. 넌 공부 안 해도 상위권으로 통과할 걸 다들 알고 있다고, 복 받은 자식.”

“그래, 그런데 내가 공부를 하고 싶어서 하겠다면 어쩔 거냐, 스코티, 응? 내가 이 시험 때문에 평생을...”

“넌 그러고도 공부를 정말 더 하겠다는 거냐? 한 시간 쉬는 게 더 낫다는 생각은 안 들어?”

 

스코티는 걱정하는 친구가 순수한 의도로 하는 말인 양 굴었지만, 눈썹을 씰룩거리는 모양새가 술을 마시겠다는 소리였다. 스코티와 어울리다보면 늘 있는 일이었다.

 

“전후 사정을 생각하면 나도 스콧과 같은 의견이라고 해야겠군.”

 

짐과 스코티가 스팍을 바라보며 동시에 되물었다.

 

“뭐라고?”

“거의 일주일 내내 너랑 같이 공부를 해 보니 해야 할 공부는 이미 다 한 것 같아. 집중하는 것도 좋지만 여유를 갖는 것도 만만찮게 중요한 일이지.”

 

짐이 얼굴을 구기며 알겠다고 고개를 끄덕였다. 어떻게 스팍은 항상 짐을 설득하고 마는 걸까?

 

“알았어, 아무튼 알았다고. 대신 몇 시간만이야.”

“좋았어.”

 

스코티가 만면에 미소를 띠었다. 두 사람의 앞에서 뒷걸음치는 모습이 뭔가 엄청나게 수상한 계획이 있는 듯 했다.

 

“그때 마신 위스키가 좀 남았는데...”

“야, 장난해? 그건 이제 쳐다보지도 못하겠다.”

 

짐이 웃었다. 문득 몇 주 전의 그날 밤이 떠오르며 웃음기가 사라졌다.

 

“그냥 어울리기만 할게. 술은 됐어.”

“어련하시겠습니까.”

 

스코티가 샐쭉하게 쳐다보았다.

 

스코티는 뭔가 다른 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 아마 며칠 뒤에 볼 시험 이야기 같았지만 듣고 있지 않았던 짐은 긴가민가했다. 짐은 스팍이 왜 자신을 피하지 않는지 궁금함을 참을 수 없었다. 그날 밤 짐은 자신이 느껴왔지만 미처 깨닫지도 못했던 것들을 너무 많이 털어놓고 말았다. 그런 이야기는 누구에게도 해 본 적이 없었다. 짐에겐 자신이 고백한 내용도 그 이유도 확실하지 않았다. 그저 이제 스팍이 자신을 그만 만나겠거니 했을 뿐이다. 스팍은 피하지 않았지만. 두 사람은 일주일 내내 붙어 있었다. 그야 공부하느라 만났다지만, 그래도 붙어 있기는 했다.

 

이제 스팍은 지금처럼 작은 사교 행사도 함께 할 정도였다.

 

“그런 친목을 다지는 활동도 연습을 해 둘 필요가 있지. 추후 일등 항해사로서 내가 그들을 대표하게 될 테니까 말이야. 그것도 내 임무의 일부가 될 테지.”

 

짐은 비록 ‘임부의 일부’일 뿐이라도, 스팍이 함께 해 주는 게 얼마나 고마운지 인정할 생각은 절대 없었다.

 

그날 했던 말이 사실이기 때문이었다.

 

스코티의 방으로 갈수록 귀에 익은 커다란 목소리가 점점 더 분명히 들려왔다.

 

“미개하다니까. 왜 이런 걸 배우라고 하는지 도대체 모르겠어. 염병할, 지금이 무슨 중세시대냐.”

 

짐이 샐쭉한 눈을 했다. _이번엔 또 무슨 일이야_ _._

 

스코티가 문을 열었다. 우후라는 맥주를 들고 침대 기둥에 비스듬히 기대앉았고 본즈는... 오렌지를 꿰매고 있었다.

 

“아, 왔냐, 짐. 내가 왜 오렌지를 봉합하는지 물어봐 주라.”

 

본즈는 안 그래도 우스운 골난 얼굴을 더욱 구기며 씩씩거렸다. 본즈가 왼쪽 눈썹을 있는 대로 치켜뜨고는 짐을 향해 오렌지를 흔들어댔다.

 

“왜 오렌지를 봉합하고 있냐, 본즈?”

 

짐은 화가 나 악을 쓰는 본즈의 장단을 맞춰주려는 눈치였다.

 

“내 말 좀 들어봐라.”

“그래, 어디 이해 시켜 봐.”

 

스팍이 중얼거렸다. 짐이 피식 웃었다.

 

“그 개새끼들이 내일 _새벽_ _06_ _시에_ 오렌지를 좌, 우, 중앙으로 꿰매는 걸 시험으로 보겠단다. 넌 이렇게 _기가 막히는_ 소리를 _들어는_ 봤냐?”

“최신 응급 처치 도구가 없는 상황에 놓였을 때를 대비해 위생병들에게 수동 봉합을 훈련시키겠대.”

 

우후라가 뻔뻔스런 미소로 설명했다.

 

“그래서 내가 금요일 밤에 _연습이랍시고 오렌지를_ 꿰매고 있다.”

 

짐이 몸을 기울여 본즈의 솜씨를 살펴보았다.

 

“흠. 조금 지저분하네.”

“닥쳐, 너 잘났다.”

 

본즈가 짐의 머리를 향해 오렌지를 집어 던지며 툴툴거렸다. 짐은 오렌지를 제때에 받아내고 스코티의 책상 의자에 앉았다. 스팍은 짐 옆에 서서 책상에 비스듬히 기댔다. 두 사람은 이미 함께 우주선에서 근무하는 사람들처럼 보였다.

 

스코티는 침대에 앉아 두 사람에게 맥주 두 병을 던졌다. 짐이 눈을 샐쭉하게 떴다. 보아하니 오늘도 술을 마시게 될 모양이었다. 하지만 절대 취하고 싶지는 않았다.

 

짐은 제 방으로 자신을 옮겨주던 스팍이 떠오르자 부끄러워 죽을 것만 같았다. 짐은 분명히–확실하진 않지만- 스팍의 엉덩이에 대한 이야기를 했다. 그냥 꿈이려니 생각하기로 했다. 그렇다고 해도 더 나아지는 건 없었지만.

 

몇 주 전이라면 스팍이 술을 마시는 모습에 놀랐을 것이다. 하지만 최근에 짐은 스팍이 술을 마신 적이 있다는 걸 알게 됐다. 물론 스팍이 고른 음료는 아니었지만. 아마 스팍은 술에도 익숙해져야 한다고 생각했던 모양이다. “우주선에서 일하게 된다면 난 수많은 행성의 관행을 따라야 할 거야. 내가 속한 곳의 전통도 받아들이지 못한다면 우리와 수백만 광년이 떨어진 행성의 문화는 어떻게 받아들일 수 있을까?” 분명 논리적인 말이었고 스팍은 논리라면 사족을 못 썼다.

 

오랫동안 짐은 스팍이 모험을 즐기지 않는 사람이라고 생각했지만 오해도 그런 오해가 없었다. 스팍은 낯설고 새로운 세계를 탐험하기 위해 (위대한 전통과 사생활을 지킬 수 있는) 자신의 고향 벌칸을 떠났다. 게다가 스팍은 지구에서 학업을 이어가기로 결정하기도 했다. 지구는 벌칸과 달라도 너무 다른 곳이었다.

 

그러니까 짐은 현재 스팍이 맥주를 들고 앉아있는 것에도 놀라지 않았다.

 

문득 술에 취한 스팍을 떠올린 짐은 마시던 술에 사레가 들고 말았다. 으, 정말 이상하겠다.

 

짐은 다음날 오후면 인생에서 가장 중요한 시험을 치러야 하는데도 아무런 노력을 하지 않고 있다는 게 영 불편했다. 게다가 그 전 주에는 스팍이 엄청 많이 도와주기도 했고. 하지만 스팍이 쉬는 게 좋다고 하니 짐은 그의 의견을 존중했다. 스팍은 거의 항상 뭐가 제일 좋은지 아니까. 아, 스팍은 짐보다 더 나은 함장이 될지도 모른다.

 

짐은 멍하니 본즈와 스팍이 뭔가 쓸데없는 문제로 옥신각신하는 소리를 들었다. 둘은 종종 말싸움을 했지만 그 이유는 대부분 그저 서로의 신경을 건드리려는 것뿐이었다. 스팍은 본즈를 화나게 하려고 그러는 게 아니라고 했지만, 모두가 사실은 그렇다는 걸 알고 있었다. 둘은 재미로 서로의 신경을 건드렸다. 또 둘 중 누구도 인정하진 않았지만 친구이기 때문에도 서로의 화를 돋웠다.

 

“간단한 오렌지로도 불안해하면 실제 긴장되는 응급 상황에선 잘하지 못하겠군.”

“오렌지를 깔끔하게 못 꿰맸다고 갑자기 내가 형편없는 의사란 거냐?”

 

짐이 웃었다. 짐은 이런 게 좋았다.

 

평소 같으면 짐은 둘 사이를 중재할 사심 없는 말이나 던지며 둘을 보고 웃었을 것이다. 짐은 둘의 말싸움을 듣는 게 즐거웠다. 그런데 요즘 들어선 딴 곳에 정신을 팔았다. 일이나 또... 다른 것에.

 

정확히 무어라 이야기를 할 수 없었다.

 

짐은 스팍이 어쩌다 곁에 없으면 계속 스팍 생각만 하는 것을 알아차렸다. 짐은 스팍을 그리워했고 술에 취한 채 스팍에게 그런 말을 하고 말았다. 그때의 기억에 짐은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 스팍은 왜 아직도 자신과 어울리는 것일까?

 

아마 그래야하기 때문일 것이다. 둘이 함께 일하게 된다면 서로를 무시할 수는 없을 테니까. 짐은 스팍에겐 그럴만한 논리 정연한 이유가 있을 것이라고 생각했다.

 

논리 정연한 이유는 늘 있었다.

 

그렇다고 해도 짐에겐 부족했다. 짐이 자꾸 딴 곳에 정신을 파는 이유도, 자꾸 다른 이유를 찾아댔던 이유도 결국 스팍이 논리적이지 않은 이유를 대주길 바라서였다. 짐은 스팍이 늘 자신과 함께 있고 싶다고 말해주길 바랐다. 짐이 그런 것은 분명하니까.

 

처음엔 스팍이 싫었다. 돌아보면 참 이상하게도 스팍의 고집스럽고 논리적인 태도는 늘 짐을 짜증나게 했다. 스팍이 하는 모든 행동은 짐을 짜증나고 화나게 하려는 것처럼 보였다. 그의 뻣뻣한 자세도, 꾹 다문 윗입술도, 날카로운 시선도.

 

하지만 이제 짐은 그런 불만에도 즐거웠다. 둘 다 고집이 세도, 둘이 너무나 달라도 짐은 즐거웠고, 스팍과 대화를 나누며 수많은 벽을 마주해도 좋았다. 짐은 그 벽을 넘어서는 게 좋았다. 스팍이 제아무리 도발을 해도, 제아무리 화를 돋워도 짐은 좋았다. 스팍이 인간들에겐 아주 사소한 것들에 익숙하지 않아도 좋았고, 짐이 하는 말을 이해하지 못할 때가 많아도 좋았다. 짐은 스팍이 곁에 있으면 무척 행복했다.

 

그런데 갑자기 얼얼하고 뜨거운 고통의 물결이 밀려왔다.

 

 _젠장_ _,_ _내가 스팍을_ 좋아하나? _내가 언제부터 남자를 좋아했지_ _?_ _젠장_ _,_ _젠장_ _,_ _이건 아니잖아_ _._ _아 진짜_ _._

 

짐의 눈이 스팍을 향했다. 스팍은 뭔가 생각하는 것처럼 뚫어져라 컵을 내려다보았다. 이제 짐은 전혀 다른 눈으로 스팍을 보고 있었다. 짐의 시선이 아래로 내려갔다.

 

_젠장_ _._ _쟤 엉덩이는 진짜 끝내주잖아_ _._

 

아, 이런, 이건 좋지 않았다.

 

“...짐? 듣고 있냐?”

 

딴 생각을 얼마나 했던 거지? 십 분 쯤 되나? 우후라와 스코티, 본즈가 무슨 일인가하고 짐을 바라보고 있었다.

 

“응?”

“넌 마지막 시험이 언제야?”

 

짐은 기억을 떠올리느라 정신을 차려야만 했다.

 

“어, 15일인 것 같아.”

“복 받은 자식. 난 이 지옥에서 탈출하려면 빌어먹을 시험을 두 개나 더 봐야 하는데.”

 

스코티가 병나발을 불며 중얼거렸다.

 

“어이구, 그러셔. 너도 불쌍하지만 날 봐라. 내가 오렌지를 몇 개나 꿰매야 하는 줄 알아? 06시에 시험 본 적은 있냐?”

“야, 작작해.”

 

본즈의 말에 스코티가 대꾸했다.

 

“아우, 그만 투덜대. 조금 있으면 끝나잖아.”

“시험 이야길 꺼내신 분께서 저러고 계신다!”

 

우후라가 눈을 흘기며 투덜대자 스코티가 우후라를 향해 병을 흔들어댔다.

 

“뭐? 나야 당연히 시험이 중요하다고 생각하지, 그래도...”

“지난번에 너한테 시험공부 할 거냐고 물었더니 날 한 대 치려고 했던 것 같은데.”

“바보 같은 질문이잖아.”

“시험공부를 _안 하는 사람도_ 있으니까.”

 

짐은 다시 딴 생각을 했다.

 

_아_ _,_ _미치겠다_ _._ _그럼_ _,_ _난 이제 어떡하지_ _?_

 

_아무 것도 안 하는 거야_ _._ _아무 것도 할 필요가 없으니까 하지 마_ _._ _너랑 스팍은 공적인 관계일 뿐이니까 앞으로도 그렇게 지내라고_ _._

_그렇잖아_ _,_ _죽었다 깨나도 내가 스팍에게 그런 말을 할 수 있을 리가_ _..._

 

갑자기 스팍이 자리에서 일어나더니 조심스레 들고 있던 술을 내려놓았다. 손을 떨지만 않았어도 더 조심스러웠을 것이다.

 

고개를 들어 쳐다보는 본즈의 표정이 순수한 걱정으로 가득했다.

 

“스팍, 너 혹시...?”

“먼저 실례하지.”

 

그리고 다른 말도 없이 스팍이 자리를 떴다.

 

스팍의 뒤를 따른 짐의 시선이 한동안 문에 머물러 있었다. 스팍이 알았나? 짐이 무슨 생각을 하는지 알았던 걸까?

 

그럴 리가 없다. 벌칸인은 접촉하고 있을 때만 생각을 읽을 수 있다. 게다가 둘은 닿지 않았다. 그럼 도대체 뭐가 문제였...?

 

책상 위에 놓인 잔이 눈에 들어왔다. 짐이 안을 들여다보니 비어 있었다.

 

_젠장_ _._

 

“아무래도 내가...”

 

짐이 걸어가면서 문을 가리켰다. 우후라와 스코티, 본즈 모두가 당황한 표정이었다.

 

“그럼 고맙... 그래.”

 

짐은 세 사람이 뭐라고 대답할지 돌아볼 생각도 않고 그대로 방을 나섰다. 스팍을 찾아야만 했다.

 

보통의 인간에게 맥주 한 잔은 아무 것도 아니겠지만 인간의 감정이라는 커다란 바다를 거의 감추고 살아왔을 벌칸 혼혈에게는 아마 과했을 것이다. 스팍이 기숙사 방을 향했을 것 같아서 짐은 그곳부터 확인할 생각이었다. 짐은 혹시나 따라잡을 수 있을까 하며 복도를 내달렸지만 스팍은 보이지 않았다. 짐은 누가 봐도 서두르고 있었다.

 

스팍의 방문 앞에 선 짐의 심장 박동이 빠르게 뛰었다. 달려와서만은 아니었다. 너무나 짧은 시간에 너무나 많은 것을 알게 되었다. 문 뒤에서 어떤 일이 벌어질지 생각하니 짐은 초조했다.

 

방문 앞에 선 짐이 목 뒤를 긁적이며 문을 세 번 두드렸다. 도대체 뭐라고 하지? 아님 뭘 하지?

 

“스팍?”

 

십 초 간 정적이 흘렀다.

 

“지금 당장은... 날 보고 싶지 않을 것 같아, 짐.”

 

짐이 멈칫했다.

 

“내가 널 보기 싫어하는 일은 없어.”

 

짐 자신의 숨소리 말고는 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 잠시 후 다시 물었다.

 

“들어가도 돼?”

 

또 다시 한참이나 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다.

 

“문은 열려 있어.”

 

짐은 망설이지 않았다. 그리로 가야만 했다. 짐이 조용히 문을 열고 들어가 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다.

 

스팍은 침대 가에 앉아 있었다. 그는 마치 기도하듯 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 눈을 감고 입도 다문 채 불규칙하게 숨을 쉬었다. 당장이라도 부서질 것 같은 모습이었다.

 

짐은 제자리에 서 있었다. 뭘 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 용감하게 스팍을 쫓아오긴 했지만 와서 무엇을 할지는 생각하지 않았다. 스팍이 아닌 다른 사람이라면 안아주었을 것이다. 하지만 상대가 스팍이라 짐은 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다.

 

옆에서 조심스러워하는 게 더 스팍의 마음을 불편하게 할 것 같았다. 스팍은 짐이 자신을 불안정하다고 생각하는 건 좋아하지 않을 것이다. 설령 불안정한 게 사실이라고 해도. 그래서 짐은 아무렇지 않게 스팍 곁에 다가가 등 뒤에 손을 받치고 비스듬하게 앉았다. 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 스팍에게 어떤 기분인지 말해보라고 강요하는 건 좋은 생각 같지가 않았다.

 

둘은 30분여를 그렇게 앉아 있었다. 스팍은 조금도 움직이지 않고 가만히 있었다. 그래서 조금 무섭기도 했지만 짐은 아무 데도 가지 않았다. 무슨 일인지 확실하게 알지는 못했지만 스팍이 평생 억눌러왔던 감정의 파도와 관계가 있다는 것만은 확실하다고 생각했다.

 

그때 스팍이 내내 참았던 것처럼 큰 한숨을 쉬었다. 마치 감정을 내뱉는 것처럼. 스팍의 볼을 타고 눈물이 한 방울 흐르는 것을 보자 짐은 경악을 하고 말았다. 스팍은 포기한 듯 한숨을 내쉬고 눈을 떴다. 당황한 눈동자였다.

 

짐이 자세를 바로 했다.

 

“나는 내가... 감정을 통제할 수 있는 줄 알았어.”

 

스팍은 여전히 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 있었다. 그 손이 또 다시 떨리기 시작했다.

 

“평소엔 통제할 수 있지. 그런데 달라.”

 

목소리만 들어서는 울고 있다는 게 아주 희미하게 느껴질 뿐이었다. 조금 거칠게도 들렸다.

 

“어렸을 때에는 분노나 고통에 굴복하는 일이 잦았지. 그런데 지금도 그때만큼이나 혼란스러워...”

 

마지막 단어와 함께 울음을 터뜨린 스팍은 눈물을 참아보려는 듯 눈을 꼭 감았다. 하지만 소용이 없었다. 스팍의 숨소리는 빠르고 또 떨렸다.

 

스팍이 울고 있었다.

 

짐이 머뭇머뭇 다가가 스팍을 바라보았다. 스팍을 끌어안고 싶었다. 하지만 그런다고 도움이 될 것 같지는 않았다. 아무 것도 하지 못하니 가슴이 미어졌다. 하지만 어떻게 하는 게 좋을지 알기 전에는 위험을 감수할 생각이 없었다. 스팍이 말을 한다는 건 좋은 뜻이었다. 짐은 스팍을 안지 않으려고 기를 쓰면서도 자리에 앉아 스팍의 말을 들어주기로 했다.

 

스팍은 지금 자신을 바라보는 짐을 쳐다보기 부끄러운 것처럼 여전히 눈을 감고 있었다. 스팍은 경계도 하지 않고 가끔씩 딸꾹질을 더해 훌쩍거리며 느려지긴 했지만 떨리는 호흡을 내쉬었다.

 

그래서 짐은 무서웠다. 오랫동안 우정을 나눈 두 사람 중 차분하고 침착한 사람, 누군가를 두들겨 패려고 할 때 말리는 사람, 술에 취했을 때 집에 데려다 주는 사람은 늘 스팍이라고 생각했다. 하지만 지금 그 두꺼운 장벽을 벗어버리고 제 앞에 선 사람은 전혀 다른 사람인 것만 같았다. 짐은 고맙기도 하고 무섭기도 했다. 이것은 아직 아무에게도 보여준 적 없는 스팍의 모습이었다.

 

갑자기 스팍이 자리에서 일어나 서성거리기 시작했다. 서성거린다는 건 좋은 징조는 아니었다.

 

“난 늘 내 감정을 잘 다스려왔어... 제임스 커크, 널 만나기 전까지는.”

 

제 안에 있는 커다란 블랙홀이 모든 것을 심연으로 빨아들이는 것만 같았다. 자신이 뭔가 계기가 됐나? 짐에게서 등을 돌린 스팍은 굳은 어깨로 양 손을 꼼지락거렸다.

 

“여기에 와서 친구를 사귀었지. 늘 불가능하다고만 생각했었어. 두 세계에 뿌리를 두었지만 난 어느 곳에도 속하지 못한 사람이니까... 그런데 넌, 너 때문에 난... 내 예상을 뛰어넘는 감정을 느끼게 됐어.”

 

좋은 의미라고 생각하려 했다. 스팍이 그토록 강한 힘으로, 그토록 답답해하며 주먹을 휘둘러 벽을 치지만 않았다면 말이다. 스팍이 휘두른 주먹에 페인트가 벗겨져 벽에 큰 자국이 남았다. 꼭 작은 운석이 떨어진 듯 했다.

 

스팍이 벽에 손을 짚은 채 부끄러워하며 고개를 숙였다. 훨씬 진정이 된 듯 숨소리도 느려지고 안정을 찾아갔다.

 

짐은 스스로도 눈치 채지 못하는 새 일어서 있었다.

 

그러니까 짐 때문이었다.

 

짐 때문에 스팍이 통제할 수 없을 정도의 감정을 품게 됐다는 게 도대체 무슨 뜻일까?

 

어째서인지 갑자기 짐은 어린 아이로 돌아간 기분이었다. 이해할 수도 없었고 뭘 해야 할지도 알 수 없었다.

 

“내가... 내가 미안해.”

 

스팍이 짐을 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

 

“왜 사과하는 거지?”

 

짐도 알 수 없었다.

 

“그냥, 나도 내가 귀찮은 사람인 거 알아, 게다가 사람들 신경도 거스르고, 또 재수 없는 놈인데다 난, 난 잘난 체도 너무 많이 하니까. 나도 내가 이런 놈인 게 정말 미치겠는데, 정말, 아, 내가 술을 많이 마시는 바람에 네가 데려다 줘야 한 적도 있고.”

 

문득 자제할 수 없겠다는 생각이 들었다.

 

“그리고, 모르겠어, 넌, 넌 나보다 _훨씬 더 좋은_ 친구를 만나야 하는데.”

“짐...”

“나는...”

 

짐이 적당한 말을 찾으려 노력하며 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

“나는 그냥... 그런 마음이 들게 해서 정말 미안해.”

“짐, 네가 그런 게 아니라...”

“네가 이렇게 된 게 나 때문이기도 하다는 게 정말 미칠 것 같아.”

 

스팍이 짐을 똑바로 쳐다보았다.

 

“내가 제일 아끼는 사람을 내가 망쳐 놨으니 정말 미쳐버릴 것...”

“짐.”

 

스팍이 짐 앞에 서서 짐의 팔을 잡았다. 여태 본 적 없는 젖은 눈으로 스팍이 짐을 바라보았다. 어둔 눈빛에 담긴 뜻은 알 수 없었다.

 

“내가 감정 때문에 곤란해 하는 게 너 때문이라고 생각하지 마.”

 

스팍의 목소리는 다정했지만 눈빛은 강렬했다.

 

“문제는 나지 다른 누구 잘못도 아니야.”

“하지만 _스팍_. 네 _잘못이_ 아니야. 넌 그냥... 감정을 다루지 못할 뿐이잖아. 감정은 이해하거나 완전히 없앨 수가 없는 거야. 그건 불가능해.”

“난 벌칸인이야, 짐.”

 

짜증 섞인 짐의 말에 스팍이 조금 지친 듯 대답했다. 스팍이 짐의 팔을 꼭 쥐었다.

 

“일부만 그렇잖아.”

 

짐이 강조했다.

 

“넌 벌칸 혼혈일 뿐이야, 스팍. 반은 인간이기도 하잖아. 그렇게 오랜 시간 감정을 억누를 수 있는 사람은 없어. 그건...”

 

짐은 할 말을 잃은 채 고개를 저었다. 가끔씩 짐은 스팍 곁에 있는 제가 낯설었다. 보통은 달변에 가까운데 말이다.

 

“벌칸의 전통을 받아들여 벌칸인이 되기로 한 건 나야.”

 

스팍의 손에서도 눈빛에서도 전처럼 힘이 느껴지지 않았다.

 

“거기엔 모든 감정을 통제하는 방법을 배우는 것도 포함되지.”

“하지만 완전히 벌칸인이 된 건 아니잖아, 안 그래?”

 

짐이 물었다. 짐은 스팍에게 가까이 다가갔다. 스팍의 눈은 조금 젖어 있었고 평소보다 조금은 풀어진 듯 보였다.

 

“넌 여기 있잖아. 거기가 아니라. 벌칸 과학 학술원이 아니라 이곳을 택했잖아.”

 

짐은 제 타고난 설득력으로 스팍이 설득되길 바랐다. 하지만 스팍은 다른 사람처럼 예상하기 쉬운 사람이 아니었다.

 

“스팍, 넌 네게 있는 인간적인 부분을 받아들이기로 했잖아. 거기엔 네 감정도 포함하는 거야. 네 감정을 받아들여야 _한다고_. 거 봐, 이렇게 됐잖아, 아니 너무 속상해서 그래. 네가...”

 

짐이 말꼬리를 흐렸다.

 

스팍이 짐을 바라보았다. 전에도 스팍과 함께 일하다가 그런 표정을 본 적이 있었다. 스팍은 짐의 표정에서 뭔가를 발견하고 그 의미를 알고 싶은 것처럼 짐의 표정을 살피고 있었다. 그리고 그 대답이 눈에 있기라도 한지 스팍은 짐의 눈을 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 짐도 시선을 피하지 않았다. 예전이었다면 그런 시선에 조금 놀라기도 했겠지만 지금은 스팍과 마주 보는 게 얼마나 좋은지 인정하려니 부끄러울 정도였다.

 

짐은 스팍을 바라보는 게 정말 좋았다. 그 철저하게 감춘 표정 뒤에 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알아내려 노력하는 것이, 마치 정확하고 정밀한 조각처럼 균형이 잘 잡힌 날카로운 얼굴 윤곽과 턱 선을 바라보는 것이. 짐은 스팍이 가진 낯선 면들을 받아들이는 게 좋았다. 뾰족한 귀와 눈썹도, 연한 올리브색을 띠는 피부도. 하지만 스팍에게서 인간적인 면을 보는 것도 좋아했다. 이를 테면 가끔씩 너무도 따스한 빛을 띠는 짙고 총명한 눈처럼. 스팍의 얼굴을 바라보다가 문득 처음 보는 기분이 들 때도, 말하고 있는 스팍의 입술에 눈길을 주지 않으려 노력할 때도 좋았다.

 

짐은 스팍에게 느끼는 감정이 좋으면서도 혼란스럽기도 했다. 짐도 낭패스러웠다.

 

짐이 하려던 말이 뭔지 이해한 스팍이 (지난 몇 주 새 짐이 꽤 좋아하게 된 습관대로) 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸다.

 

“네가 한 말은 논리적이야, 짐. 하지만 내 부족한 자제력엔 실망을 금할 수 없어. 너 때문에 실망스러운 기분이 든다는 게 아니라 감정을 느낀다는 게 실망스러워.”

 

짐이 살짝 인상을 썼다.

 

“논리적이지 않지. 말도 안 되고.”

“아니, 말은 돼, 이해가 가.”

 

스팍의 고백에 짐이 얼른 반박했다. 정말 이해가 됐다. 그렇다는 건 어쩌면...

 

“혹시, 혹시 이런 거 물어봐도 되는지 모르겠는데...”

 

짐이 어색하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 스팍은 여전히 짐의 팔에 손을 올려놓은 채였다.

 

“나 때문에 _어떤 기분이_ 드는데?”

 

엄청나게 몰아붙였다는 건 알고 있었다. 스팍이 생각에 잠긴 동안 짐과 마주보던 시선이 흔들렸다.

 

“안타깝지만 나도 모르겠어. 정확하게는.”

 

짐이 웃으며 고개를 숙였다.

 

“그래, 나도 꽤 복잡한 심정이거든.”

 

복잡한 심정인 건 사실이었다. 하지만 스팍에게 느끼는 감정이 무엇인지 모른다는 말을 하지는 않았다. 그것만은 잘 알았으니까. 관계를 진전시키고 추이를 살핀다는 건 참 한심한 작전이긴 했다. 특히 지금처럼 스팍의 마음이 약해진 상태에서는 더더욱 그랬다.

 

두 사람은 한동안 목적지를 잃은 사람들처럼 그곳에 서 있었다.

 

“이제 기분은 좀 나아졌어?”

 

짐이 조심스레 물었다.

 

스팍이 짐의 팔에 얹어진 제 손을 겨우 내리더니 여태 그 사실을 몰랐던 것처럼 눈을 깜박였다.

 

“응. 고마워, 짐.”

 

짐이 코웃음을 쳤다. 짐이 한 일은 아무 것도 없었다. 오히려 제 이야기나 하며 상황을 더 악화시켰다면 모를까. _난 정말 한심한 새끼야_ _._ 짐이 힘없이 웃었다.

 

“뭐 별 건가.”

 

긴장한 어깨나 뒷짐 진 손, 기울인 고개까지 스팍은 슬슬 제 본 모습을 찾아갔다.

 

“괜찮다면 명상을 할까 해.”

“어, 그래, 당연히 괜찮지.”

 

짐이 목 뒤를 쓸면서 한 손은 주머니에 집어넣었다. 스팍은 침대에 등을 기대고 깍지를 낀 손을 가슴에 얹었다.

 

짐은 자리를 뜰지 말지 고민했다. 가라는 소린가? 이렇게 커다란 감정의 골을 남기게 되는 건가? 그냥 명상을 하라고 해야 하는 건가 아니면...

 

“가야 한다는 생각은 안 해도 돼.”

 

짐의 마음을 읽기라도 한 말이었다. 스팍은 이미 훨씬 진정된 것처럼 보였다.

 

“내가 있었으면 좋겠어?”

 

스팍이 눈을 감고 한숨을 쉬었다. 꼭 자는 것만 같았다.

 

“너와 함께 하는 건 늘 환영이야, 짐.”

 

짐이 웃었다. 그 말을 해 주길 바랐다. 그런 비슷한 말이라도.

 

짐은 맨바닥에 앉아 침대 옆 탁자에 등을 기댔다. 처음엔 그렇게까지 불편하진 않다는 생각이 들었고 그러다 곧 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 시간도 늦었고 최근엔 제대로 잠을 자지도 못했으니까. 게다가 불과 몇 시간 전엔 있는 줄도 몰랐던 마음의 짐을 덜기까지 했으니 피곤이 몰려왔다.

 

짐의 고개가 앞으로 툭 떨어졌다. 스팍에 대한 수많은 생각이 흐릿한 머릿속을 둥둥 떠다녔다. 따뜻했다. 스팍이 곁에 있었다.

 

“짐?”

 

짐이 크게 숨을 들이쉬고는 잠에서 깨며 고개를 들었다. 짐이 눈을 깜박였다.

 

“응.”

“거기서 자면 안 좋은 자세로 자게 돼.”

 

짐이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 스팍의 이상한 화법을 상대하기엔 너무 피곤했지만 그래도 여전히 그 말투가 좋았다.

 

“침대 옆 옷장은 침대 매트리스만큼 편하지 않잖아.”

 

짐이 몸을 돌려 바로 앉았다. 스팍이 천천히 다가왔다. 스팍은 순진한 표정으로 짐을 쳐다보고 있었다.

 

“공간은 충분해.”

 

짐이 찌푸렸던 얼굴을 펴고 웃었다. 짐은 자리에서 일어나 (그러는 동안 등에서 삐거덕거리는 소리가 났다. 침대 옆 옷장은 확실히 불편했다) 스팍 왼편에 자리 잡고 누웠다. 이번만큼은 멀쩡한 정신이었던 짐은 제 팔에 맞닿은 스팍의 팔을, 두 사람의 숨소리를, 무척이나 가까운 둘의 거리를 분명히 눈치 채고 있었다.

 

뭔가 말을 할 만한 상황이지만 아무 말도 필요 없다는 생각이 들었다. 그래서 짐은 눈을 감고 미소 지으며 더욱 따뜻한 상태로 편안하게 잠이 들었다.

 

그날 밤은 두 사람 다 편안히 잠이 들었다.


End file.
